Hidden Evil
by yinyang754
Summary: When a vacation spirals out of control,can the Corleone and Trapani families find a way to keep a mob war from threatening everything they hold close to their hearts? (Godfather fanfic based on the Godfather 2 video game and movie.)
1. Chapter 1: His overprotective nature

December 30th 1961, 10:30pm at Club La Red

'What the hell?! It isn't what it looks like, the lady and i were just dancing!' A strange man says despite Dominic holding a knife to his throat. Noelle had gone to the nightclub that Fredo had told her about, thinking that she could have fun without one of the usual suspects finding out.

' _Damn it, Fredo! I'm going to kill you when i find you!_ ' She thought as she tried to pull Dominic off of the guy. 'That didn't look like dancing! You were grabbing her ass!' Dominic yells as Noelle manages to pull him off of the guy.

'Calm down, Dominic! He asked me to dance with him!' Noelle says as Dominic closes his switchblade knife and puts it in his pants pocket. 'You're only 14, Noelle! Your too damn young to be out partying!' Dominic says. 'Oh, like you weren't going out to bars when you were my age?!' Noelle says.

'I didn't know that she's underage...can you blame me? She looks older!' The guy says before Dominic looks at him. 'If i catch you anywhere near her again, you're going to die slowly and painfully.' Dominic says before grabbing Noelle's arm and drags her outside.

'You've lost your damn mind, Dominic!' Noelle says, pulling her arm out of Dominic's hand when they're a good distance from the nightclub. 'I'm sorry for scaring you, Ellie...but i'm not sorry for being overprotective. You're still just a kid.' Dominic says before Noelle takes a deep breath.

'Yeah, you'll always see me as a kid. I can protect myself, Dominic.' Noelle says as Dominic reaches his hand out, grabbing her smaller one. 'I know that you can but that's not going to stop me from worrying about you. How do you think that i found out where you were?' Dominic says.

'Because Fredo can't keep his mouth shut when he's drunk...you know, i'm glad it was you that found me. My dad would've killed that guy.' Noelle says as Dominic takes his jacket off and puts it on her, covering up her black lace mini dress. 'What? It's not too short.' Noelle says as they walk back to the hotel.

'So how'd you find out about that place anyway, kiddo?' Dominic says as they walk into the hotel. 'Fredo told me about it after he and Johnny Ola were at the sex show last year.' Noelle says before seeing Michael a few feet away.

'Go back to the room, kiddo. I'll be up there to check on you in a few minutes.' Dominic says as Noelle walks over to the elevator, getting on it as the doors open and presses the third floor button, letting the doors close as she leans back against the railing.

'Vacation, huh? It's turning out to be a vacation from hell!' Noelle says as the elevator doors open again and Mr Mangano walks in, pushing the fifth floor button. 'There's a familiar face. Your Aldo's daughter, right?' Samuele Mangano says as the doors close.

'It's nice to see you again, Mr Mangano.' Noelle says. 'It's nice to see you too, miss Trapani and please call me Samuele. You look nice tonight. Were you out with a friend?' Samuele says. 'I was out by myself and i know that it's too late but...' Noelle says, wondering if she should tell him what she saw earlier but the elevator stops and the doors open before she could say anything else.

'Well, i better get back to my room before my dad does.' She says, walking out of the elevator and turns around. 'My name is Noelle...and it was nice talking to you, Samuele.' She says, smiling softly. 'Get a good night's sleep, Noelle. It was nice talking to you too.' Samuele says before Noelle walks down the hallway and to the hotel room at the same time that the door opens.

'Dad...' Noelle says as Aldo pulls her into the room and hugs her. 'You almost gave me a damn heart attack, Ellie! I should lock you in your room until your 18 but i know how stubborn you are!' Aldo says as Noelle closes the door. 'I should've told you earlier but i was trying to forget.' Noelle says, sitting down and taking her red stiletto heels off. 'Did someone hurt you?! It's ok, baby. You can tell me.' Aldo says after sitting down next to Noelle.

'When i was out earlier...i saw a man being taken into custody and instead of being taken in alive, he exploded a grenade hidden in his jacket.' Noelle says before Aldo hugs her, brushing his hand against her hair. 'I'm sorry that you saw that, Ellie. As soon as everything is done, we'll go back home, i promise.' Aldo says as Noelle rests her head against his shoulder.

He could tell that she was terrified, even more than the night that Johnny Ola's men shot up the house in Lake Tahoe.


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation from hell

(( 'They could've killed one of the kids! What if Aunt Kay had been shot, dad?! She could've lost her and Uncle Michael's baby!' Noelle says, holding onto a 1942 Beretta Model Machine Gun as Aldo tries to calm her down. It was just after the shooting and Noelle was still hiding up in one of the guest rooms while Fredo had gone to find his wife.

' _She's_ _going to give him hell for protecting me instead of her.'_ Noelle thought.

'Ellie, let the guards do their jobs ok? I know that you're scared and i know that you're trying to protect everyone else but it's too dangerous for you to go out there with a machine gun or any kind of weapon.' Aldo says, carefully taking the gun away from Noelle and puts it on the table.

It's times like this that she reminds him of himself when he was younger.

'There's nothing more i hate in this world than being scared because i'm feel like i'm losing control. Johnny Ola is behind this, i know he is.' Noelle says as her dad hugs her. 'Your not the only one who feels like that, kiddo.' Aldo says...))

'Fredo told me that he didn't know Johnny. Either he lied to me or Ellie lied to you.' Michael says, trying to control his anger. He felt like it was the incident with Moe Greene all over again...just one person swapped out for another.

'Kids have a tendency to lie when they get into trouble but Ellie has never lied to any of us, Michael.' Dominic says, wondering why Michael would ever doubt if Noelle is being honest. Then again, the young girl had been acting strange all day. Dominic walks over to the elevator, getting on it when the doors open and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 _'If this keeps going on, none of us are going to get out of here alive.'_ Dominic thought, wondering why he ever suggested that they bring Noelle with them on this trip.


	3. Chapter 3: How do i fix this?

'I'll find her, Mikey. Calm down.' Fredo says,hanging up.

This isn't going to end well...now that Noelle went and shot her mouth off about him and Johnny Ola.

Maybe she doesn't know the entire truth, Fredo thought as he puts his hotel key in his pocket, leaving his room in search of the young girl.

He had to find out if she knows everything about him and Johnny. 'Forgive me father but i might have to commit a really bad sin here.' He says to himself as he walks down the hallway.

meanwhile(Michael's room)

'One of them is lying. I wish i knew who it is.' Michael says as he straightens his tie. It wasn't the first time that Fredo had sided with someone against the family.

Moe Greene had treated Fredo badly but Fredo defended him.

Then there's little Noelle. A sweet girl who had been put through hell and back because of the business that she had grown up surrounded by.

Could she ever find it in herself to lie to anyone?


	4. Chapter 4:Easier said than done!

'Look, Michael knows that you've known Johnny Ola a lot longer than you said and Ellie's already asleep so i don't think that you'll get any information out of her.' Dominic says, trying to keep Fredo from going into the hotel room.

He did have a point, Noelle could be hard to wake up at times. The incident at the compound a few weeks earlier was a different story. Fredo felt like he couldn't shake that night out of his head either but he knew that protecting Noelle was more important than protecting Deanna at that moment.

(( 'It's alright, babydoll. They're just being loud.' Aldo says as he and Noelle try to tune out Fredo and Deanna's argument. It wasn't going to be much longer until the sun rose and all the younger girl wanted was to go back to sleep and pretend that this never happened.

' _Easier said than done after nearly being killed!_ ' Noelle thought, running her slender fingers through her raven colored hair. When she had trouble calming down, her unbreakable nervous habits would come out.

The shouting was giving her a headache but she felt worse for Mary and Anthony. Sometimes, it seems like yesterday that she was little and didn't understand why she and her dad were being shot at from time to time.

Watching Mary clinging to Kay broke her heart because she was too young to remember climbing up in her own mother's lap when she was scared. Now she was glad that Bruno Tattagila was dead. He had no right to keep on living after brutally murdering her mom.

'Fredo deserves better. I just wish that he would realize that.' Noelle says, resting her head against Aldo's shoulder, her blue grey eyes slightly red from exhaustion. She couldn't bring herself to close them even if she wanted to...))

(Sorry that it took some time but there's chapter four of Hidden Evil.)


End file.
